ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of the Wizard of Oz
Tales of the Wizard of Oz is a 1961 cartoon series, featuring short cartoon skits based on the Land of Oz. The series was later followed up by a sequel movie, Return to Oz. It was produced by Arthur Rankin, Jr., Jules Bass, Larry Roemer, Antony Peters, and Bernard Cowan, and made at Crawley Films (Canada). Concieved by Frank Radford "Budge" Crawley. Plot The premise of the series surrounds Dorothy's constant desire for the Wizard to send her home, and while the Wizard works on a solution, we are treated to stories of the every day lives of each character, while they try to avoid the wrath of the Witch and her dragonette named Desmond, and their attempts to attack them even though she bore no real contempt for them at all. Characters The entire series is believed to consist of 150-200 shorts which starred such notable characters from the books and films as Dorothy Gale, the Scarecrow (named "Socrates", portrayed as a buffoon), the Tin Woodman (named "Rusty", portrayed as a bully), the Cowardly Lion (named "Dandy", portrayed as a real fraidy-cat), Toto, the all-green, long-nosed complete-with-wart Wicked Witch of the West (named "Wicked", esp. multiple times in the episode called "The Reunion" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNKzoybvZp4), and the Wizard (who can really perform no discernable magic beyond simple card and sleight-of-hand tricks, and speaks like W.C. Fields). The Munchkins were portrayed as small tear-shaped beings with arms and legs. Episodes (an official listing has never been complied so this at least partial of all known shorts in no pacticular order) #The Witch Switch #Leapin Lion #The Magic Hat #Machine-Gun Morris #Movie Maid #The Big Cake Bake #Desmond's Dilemma #The Raffle #Be a Card #The Great Oz Auto Race #Well Done #The Do-It-Yourself Heart #The Hillies and Billies #Love Sick #The Wisdom Teeth #The Brain #Bake Your Cake and Eat it Too #A Fish Tale #The Last Straw #Plug-In Courage #Boomer Rang #The Family Tree #The Pudgy Lion #The Great Laruso #Beauty and the Beach #The Wizard's Magic Wand #The Balloon Buzz #Shadow Shakes #Misfire Miss #Gung-Ho Gang #Heart Burn #Stuffed #The Fountain of Youth #The Rubber Man #The Happy Forest #Dandy's Dilemma #The Search #The Bag of Wind #The Music Men #To Bee or Not to Bee #Have Your Pie and Eat it Too #The Sound of Munchkins #The Count #Places, Please #The Green Golfer #The Flying Carpet #The Monkey Convention #The Cultured Lion #The Jail Breakers #The Reunion #The Sucker #The Bubble Champ #Too Much Heart #The Witch's Boyfriend #The Clock Watchers #Double Trouble #The O.N. #Going to Pieces #Mail-Order Lover #The School Marm #An Optical Delusion #Watch the Bouncing Bull #All in a Lather #The Green Thumb #Leap Frog #The Big Shot #On the Wing #To Stretch a Point #The Flipped Lid #Down in the Mouth #The Gusher #It's a Dog's Life #The Munchkin Robin Hood #The Wizard's Tailfins #The Fallen Star #Friends of a Feather #Monkey Air Lift #Guaranteed for Life #The Skills of Bravery #The Coat of Arms #Roar, Lion, Roar #The Inferior Decorator #The Salesman #The Cat's Meow #The Yellow Brick Road #Rusty Rusty #The Scarecrow #The Invisible Man #Free Trade #The Bull Fighter #The Golden Touch #The Long Hair #Roll the Presses #The Big Brother #The Cool Lion #Gabe the Gobbler #The Strawman Twist #The Dinner Party #The Fire Chief #The Green Tomato #The Poet #The Three Musketeers #Get Out the Vote #The Mail Man #The Pony Express #Chowy Mein #The Super Duper Market Cast Rusty the Tin Man - Larry D. Mann Characters & Voices (uncredited) Wicked Witch - Peggi Loder (uncredited), Larry D. Mann (uncredited) Socrates the Scarecrow - Alfie Scopp (uncredited) Dandy Lion - Carl Banas (uncredited, 1961) The Wizard of Oz - Carl Banas (uncredited) Dorothy Gale - Susan Conway (uncredited), Corinne Conley (uncredited, 1961) Live segment Host/ Performer - Fred Hall Jerome The Lion - Fred Hall Mr. Rags The Silent, sad faced Tramp Clown - Fred Hall The Lone Musketeer - Fred Hall Jungle Boy - Fred Hall Opening Theme Lyrics They're three sad souls, oh me, oh my! No brains, no heart, he's much too shy But never mind you three, He's the Wizard as you can see He'll fix that - 1, 2, 3! In the funny place called the World of Oz Oh, the World of Oz is a very funny place Where everyone wears a funny funny face All the streets are paved with gold And no one ever grows old In that funny land lives the Wizard of Oz! Category:Cartoons Category:TV series